Für neun
by EchtZess
Summary: El oscuro firmamento salpicado de brillantes estrellas fue el único testigo de la noche en la que Twelve tocó el piano junto a Nine como si no hubiera un mañana. Una noche eterna para los jóvenes terroristas que diezmarían a la nación complaciente al día siguiente.


**Für neun**

By: EchtZess

* * *

><p>El sonido de esa bagatela en <em>La menor <em>hizo que Nine curvara sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

Con un ritmo especialmente lento y cansado se incorporo desde la cama en la que antes yacía dormido y con cautela se dirigió a la sala de estar que compartía con Twelve.

Cada nota musical invadía el lugar con un aire de vehemencia que solo el castaño era capaz de transmitir. Energía, ese sonido era como la energía vital que únicamente un joven como Twelve podía crear y expandir a su gusto.

Al llegar, Nine no dudo en recargar su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta, se cruzo de brazos mientras observaba atento las manos de Twelve que tocaba el piano con tanta serenidad y calma. Esa actitud sosegada lo hacia parecer otra persona completamente diferente. Y sus dedos, era como si pudiera controlarlos a la perfección pues los movía con maestría creando así esa hermosa música clásica que simplemente era incomparable.

El gran ventanal que daba a la calle dejaba que la tenue luz de la luna se filtrara, reflejándose así misma contra la tersa piel tostada de Twelve.

Nine continúo admirándolo en silencio, apreciando cada nota que salía de aquel viejo piano que su compañero tocaba con tanta pasión; y en menos de un minuto, la música se detuvo abruptamente.

La mirada de Twelve que antes se concentraba en las teclas de marfil ahora buscaba el brillo obsidiana de los ojos de Nine.

― Pensé que estabas dormido, ¿Te desperté, Nine?―

Esa dulce voz derretía los sentidos del azabache quien con su típica actitud estoica había negado con levedad.

― Für Elise― respondió Nine ganándose así una sonrisa brillante por parte de su compañero ― no deberías tocar a Beethoven en plena noche―

― No pude evitarlo, es que es tan…― sus ojos avellana se desviaron nuevamente a las teclas del piano y con delicadeza acaricio el marfil con sus dedos. Casi como si eso fuera algo prohibido. ― Es tan rojo. Como el color rojo de una hormiga. Me gusta―

La verdad era que Twelve tenía un talento nato e incomparable tanto para la música como para la mecánica. Cosas bastante ruidosas según Nine. El hecho de que la sinestesia lo ayudara sin duda era una ventaja.

― ¿Solo rojo?― pregunto Nine con aparente indiferencia. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por el mundo que pasaba a través de los ojos de Twelve. Un mundo enteramente suyo.

― No. A veces hay amarillo y verde, pero el rojo es mas constante― musito notando como, sin haberse dado cuenta, su compañero ya se encontraba sentado a su lado en el pequeño banquillo del piano. Sus cuerpos se rozaban en los costados y podían sentir con facilidad el calor que el otro emanaba.

Un silencio se formo entre los dos, pero no era un silencio incomodo si no todo lo contrario.

― Mañana comenzaremos con el plan― dijo Nine con un tono nervioso que el castaño reconoció de inmediato.

La mano de Twelve acaricio los dedos de Nine con la misma delicadeza con la que antes palpaba las teclas de marfil. Esa sensación era tan suave y los estremecía con sutileza. Sus manos se entrelazaron sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza y la cabeza de Twelve quedo recargada en el hombro de Nine. Las finas hebras de su cabello castaño acariciaban con suavidad el cuello del pelinegro.

― Ya lo se, pero todo acabara pronto y viviremos tranquilos como siempre lo hemos querido― la cabeza de Twelve giro hasta que punta de su nariz rozaba el blanco cuello de su compañero ― entre mas pronto empecemos, mas pronto acabaremos―

Nine sonrió apenas levantando la comisura de sus labios y con su mano libre tomo la barbilla de Twelve, obligándolo a mirarlo antes de plantarle un suave beso en los labios que fue correspondido sin la necesidad de pedirlo.

Ambas bocas se acariciaron con dulzura hasta el trágico momento de separarse.

El oscuro firmamento salpicado de brillantes estrellas fue el único testigo de la noche en la que Twelve toco el piano junto a Nine como si no hubiera un mañana. Una noche eterna para los jóvenes terroristas que diezmarían a la nación complaciente al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>La canción que Twelve tocaba era "<strong>_**Para Elisa**_**" y la traducción del titulo seria: "**_**Para Nine**_**".**


End file.
